A Simple Tale Of Love
by Rocketbaby
Summary: After another day of failure Meowth walks off alone by himself and meets a new friend
1. Simple Tale Of Love

PT1- A Simple Tale of Love   
  
  
Well today started another great day, we blasted off to oblivion, and crash landed in some wet bush then there was the usual argument between Jessie and myself. James never really intervened unless his name was called or was insulted instead he just sat there looking at us sighing and glancing at Jess looking at his watch and waited till anything dealing with food was mentioned. Really great humans I deal with everyday and no I'm not being sarcastic I really love them I do.  
"Jess dat was the stupidest plan I ever hoid," I shouted.   
"Look you mangy feline it was much better than the one you came up with yesterday," She shouted back.  
"At least it was more original dan to have a hole in the ground" I yelled at the top of my lungs and marched off into some bushes.  
I heard Jessie snorting in anger, James sighing and my heart beating quickly.  
"It's not fair, not fair" I kicked a small stone into a small puddle and sat down on the ground sighing in my paws. "I really wish that we could catch that dumb pikachu," I sighed again then what I heard interrupted me. I looked around, quickly turning my head into different directions looking at what just made that sound. Only to see the creature sitting in front of me looking in the process making me jump and falling back on my back. The meowth laughed at me and I got back up on my feet.  
She then spoke to me smiling "(Hello sorry to startle you)"   
I was about to speak when I caught myself, so I purred instead "(Its ok really)"  
She then giggled and leaned closer to me looking into my eyes. I stepped back and fell again which made her laugh.   
"(You're so clumsy)" her mews were lovely ringing in my ears.   
I sat down and that was where she lit up my day by a puddle in the middle of oblivion right after a depressing morning.  
She was beautiful, her fur so silky I dared not touch, she made the first move and rubbed on me affectionately and mewed, which made me purr in delight. Then I made a mistake   
"(Hey you want to see some pals of mine?)"  
"(Pals?)" She asked uncertainly.  
"(Yeah)"  
She hesitated a bit but agreed.  
I walked on all fours and she followed at my side looking at me constantly smiling and I returned each one of them. We soon reached and I purred loudly to grab their attention they all looked at me confused, and Jessie still angry from our previous argument demanded that I behave myself and act normally but James lightly poked her and pointed at my new friend.   
"So Meowth who's she "James then asked.  
She was quite shy but then she had this look in her eyes when she saw James, but when she heard him speak immediately she ran up to him and began to rub on his legs. They were all startled at this but I was heart broken.   
  



	2. Simple Tale Of Love

  
  
PT2- A Simple Tale of Love  
  
Tears formed at my eyes, I tried to prevent then but they soon fell, soaking into my fur, making me get all wet and soggy. I ran I could not let anyone see me like this. I wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. I felt so unwanted I just wanted to die. I ended up by the same puddle where we met even though we met only a few minutes ago; to me it was like we were together for years. I looked into the puddle, and saw a reflection of my horrid state. I splashed my feet into it and I threw stones I wanted it to go to dry up like it would do in a few days. I then sat down and continued crying.  
I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them, I knew that it belonged to Jessie, pokemon sense. She sat down next to me placed me on her lap and I cried in her bare stomach. I was getting her all wet to but it seemed that she did not mind as she patted my head, behind my ears. "Meowth, I know, I know" she smiled as I told her my tale "It's ok," she was comforting me as she continued to pat me and scratch me. "I would talk to James and resolve the matter ok?" She gave me this beautiful smile, which was quite rare. Her blue eyes were looking at me with affection as she held me closer.  
Later on that night I still could not sleep all I was thinking about was her, though tears still fell silently down my face. Suddenly something caught my attention a shadow creeping through the trees. Curiously I followed the shadow only to find myself under a large tree and to my surprise that was where SHE was. I carefully climbed up the tree trying my hardest not to make any noise but I was caught when she said  
(Hi Meowth)  
I refused to look at her and sat on a separate branch  
(Watta want) I answered softly  
She looked at me and sighed  
(I'm sorry)  
(Sorry for what?)   
(Look it's just hard ok)  
(What's hard? It was very easy for you to rub yourself on one of my pals and dumped me)  
She then purred softly quite embarrassed  
(I did not mean to it was just I did not hear a human voice for so long)  
(Huh?) I asked confused  
(Well you see I used to live with my master who always had plenty of human friends and their language always fascinated me so I eventually picked up a few things)  
(And?) I urged her on to continue her story  
(Well one day...) she paused  
(One day what?) I asked  
(I told him hello, but... but it was not in pokemon, it was in human and he called me a freak)   
(You could spoke human?) I asked filled with excitement  
(Yeah) she gave me a slight smile  
(But why did you rub your self on my pal?)   
(Well you see, I loved my master so very much and when I saw you pal he reminded me so much about him he was so handsome just like your friend so I guess I lost control of myself and... can you forgive me??)  
I hopped across to her branch and hugged her...  
(Of course I forgive you and I know how it feels to be called a freak)   
(Really? How?) It was her turn to be confused  
"Because you see I can speak human to" I yapped and she stared at me in surprise.  
"Lilly speaks Human to weoth" she yapped back at me.  
We held each other in that tree, two Meowths yapping till sunrise about our lives, and dreams and that is how it all began, by a small puddle somewhere in oblivion.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
